


John discovers he has been insensitive most of his life

by godlessAdversary



Series: Acceptance AU [13]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, John has an epiphany, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Kanaya Maryam, Trans Karkat Vantas, Trans Male Character, Undertale References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:30:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godlessAdversary/pseuds/godlessAdversary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title is really obvious. John has a dream journey that mnakes him realize how wrong he has been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Maple Valley, Washington.

John’s POV:

“Rose, what is this?”

You point at the strange mix of chicken with chocolate and spices.

“That is mole, a Mexican dish.”

“It looks weird. Why would someone mix chocolate with chicken?”

Kanaya glares at you for some reason you don’t know.

“I am sorry that my culinary skills aren’t of your liking, Mr. Egbert, but maybe if you tried your could find it appealing.”

She lets a bowl of “mole” splash on your plate, and she leaves to continue with the activities of the party.

“What did I do?”  
“John, Kanaya is half Mexican by her mother’s side,” Vriska says. “And she is very sensitive when it comes to her cultural heritage. Also, she is taking a higher dose of hormones lately and is as emotional as Lalonde here. No offense.”

“Non taken.”

 

Later that week.

“I don’t udnertand why this guy is such an asshole towards his wife? I mean, does changing sex requires you to abandon your previous marriage and career?”

Kanaya throws a bucket of popcorn at you.

“Really, John? Are you going to play that card this time? Did you even bothered to thought that maybe SHE was suffering because she was living as society thought SHE should live HER life?”

Kanaya goes to the kitchen and makes more popcorn. Both Vriska and Rose give you a stern girfriendly and ex girfriendly disapproval.

“This is why we shouldn’t have watched the Danish Girl’s Blu Ray.” Rose says.

 

The next week.

“John, what did you do this time?” Vriska asks.

“I kind of said a critical commentary about her fashion parade?”

Kanaya is trashing the backstage down like a maniac, and some of the models look concerned.

“Excuse me, ma’am.” Says one of the girls. “Your boyfriend pissed her off by saying quote ‘I am surprised there are transgender fashion shows’ end quote, and she threatened to kill him with a chair. As a trans woman I understand her concerns, but she is over the top right now.”

 

That night.

“Vriska, I don’t get it. Why does Kanaya hates me so much?”

“She doesn’t hate you, she is just having to much pressure with Rose and her career, and you being your usual self makes you a target for her rage venting.”

“But I don’t know why he is focusing on me like a misile! I understand she identifies as a woman, and respect her as a person.”

Vriska covers her face with a  pillow and muffles her scream. “John, aren’t you aware that you can be insensitive without noticing? You have been misgendering Kanaya since high school.”

“But I have used the right pronouns as Jade told me.”

“John, let me quote you: ‘why does a person want to be a woman if they are still going to date women?”.

“Oh…”

“You aren’t the only one, I have also misgendered her in the past. I thought that because she was trans she was also interested in men, and I broke her heart.”

“Wait, you and her?!”

“Not like that! We were in middle school, and I did the mistake of treating her as ‘my gay best friend’. The point is that apologizing wouldn’t matter if you don’t change the negative aspects of yourself.”

You rest next to Vriska and thing about what she said. Of course, her being Vriska means that she will continue being an ableist without noticing it, so you aren’t that bad of a person.

 

_Years ago, but not so many._

_Alexander Hamilton High School._

_Wait, this isn’t the boys’s lockers. You should probably get out of here before any of the girls sees you here. Just as you walk slowly away from the place, you see someone walking out of the showers. It is a girl wearing a towel and some sandals._

_“Lara lala…”_

_She stops her singing once she sees you, and both of you are in shock._

_“Uh…”_

_“Get out of here, you creep!” She runs to you and pushes you in the direction of the exit. “This isn’t the behavior of a proper gentleman towards a lady!”_

_Suddenly, her towel gets trapped in a locker door and she ends up naked in front of you. However, that isn’t the most surprising part. Aside from watching her bare chest and butt, you see what is in between her legs!”_

_“You are a guy?!”_

_The girl you thought to be a girl punches you in the face and runs away crying._

_At the Egbert residence._

_“That you did what?!” Jade screams._

_“It was an accident! I didn’t knew he was a gay kid that showered at that hour.”_

_“John, that is not a gay kid, that is a transgender girl, you sack if shit!”_

_That night Jade gave you a long rant about respecting women privacy, even if it wasn’t your fault, and even if you insisted that you weren’t looking at that boy’s naked body with evil intent. She slapped you anyway for that comment. That night you also slept having strange dreams about that naked “trans” girl. It was the first time you have seen someone naked so close. The mental images will haunt you forever._

 

Today.

Okay, you feel like shit now.


	2. Johntale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams are weird.

Dream Bubbles

John’s POV:

You wake up in a bed of yellow flowers which somehow protected you against the crashing of your fall.

“What is this place?”

“This is the underground, fuckass.” A tiny grey crab waves one of his pincers at you. “I guess I should welcome you since no else is here. Except that flower. Stay away from it.”

“HERE IT IS KILL OF BE KILLED!”

You ignore the rabid flower and follow the crap through some tunnels that have paintings of naked horses. Is that a football player playing against a horse?

“Hey Mr. Crab, where are we going?”

“We are going to the house of the witch; she probably knows hot to send you back where you belong.”

After crossing through an abandoned house and a hidden tunnel, you and your crabby friend arrive at a snowy forest.

“Hi there.”

A strange ominous presence is in your back, and there is a feeling of dread that you can’t describe. You turn around, but see nothing.

“Wow, you are slow.”

You turn to your original position, but this time you are faced by a weird cat… is that a cat? Okay, a catbird.

“Boo.”

“Oh Jesus, you scared me for a bit!”

“I am just messing with you, bro.”

The catbird jumps forward and rests over your hair like if it was a hat.

“You have a nice bed for a head.”

“Ignore that feathery jerk, we have to meet the witch soon!”

You continue your quest with your two new friends, and suddenly arrive at a pond. A feminine naked figure comes out of the water and flips her hair with elegance.

“Hello, Karkat.” She says with a smirk. “I was getting boooooooored with no one visiting my pond in hoooooooours.”

“I have no time for your games, Serket. I have to take this human to the witch.”

“Hey, is this a human? I haven’t seen one before.”

The watery creature gives you a very audible wink and you blush a bit.

“Hi, I am John.”

“I am Vriska, and this is my sacred pond where only important people can cross. However, you seem nice John.”

“Don’t follow her tricks, human. She is a dangerous nymph!”

“I don’t know, Karkat. Maybe she can help us get to the witch’s house.”

Vriska takes your hand, and helps you walk over the water of the pond like if it was solid floor.

“So this is what Jesus like sto do for fun.”

“What is even a jegus? Karkat asks.

However, before you are able to respond, a big spear comes out of nowhere and makes tidal waves that almost make you fall.

“What was that?”

“Shit, it is my ex.”

A muscular fish woman is running across the water at high speed, and she punches you so far that you fall over the top of a tree. She climbs the tree before you could even move, and points a spear at your face.

“What the fuck where you doing holding my girl’s hand?”

“Meenah, I am no longer dating you! Leave him alone!”

“Why didn’t you dated another monster instead?! Humans are assholes!”

“I just met her, miss, and…”

She takes you by your throat and lauches you many yards away. You fall painfully on a travelling cart full mushrooms.

“Hey, get out of my cart.” Says the Salamander driver. “You are ruining my mushrooms.”

You do as the salamander says, and continue your journey through this mysterious land.

“Now how do I get to the Witch?”

“Maybe I can help.” You look to the side of the road and see a colorful bard wearing puffy pants and a long cape. “There is a caravan moving ahead of this road, and the travelers sell magical items to local witches and magicians.”

“Thanks, dude. I would like to pay you, but I don’t have money.”

“You can always pay me with a kiss.”

“Good one.”

“No, seriously.”

You run away from the bard as fast as you can, and end up in a camp site where the caravan crew is resting. They are… interesting.

“Hi, I am Roxy, and this is my sister Rose.”

“Meow.”

Everyone here is a cat person, except for a skull girl and a pale guy sewing some dresses.

“Hi, I am John. I am looking for a witch that can help me return home, but I lost my path.”  
“A witch? Maybe my Kana can help you.”

The pale guy is summoned by his girlfriend, and you think she is his girlfriend since they both share a kiss, and then waves goodbye. He guides you through a forest of strange trees, and there is one weird stump that…

“John, avoid that stump for the love of all that is beautiful.”

“Why?”

“If you are in close proximity to it you will become suicidal.”

The stump is calling you, but you must resist the fake desire to die.

Finally, you arrive at the witch’s place, which is an old hut with a big garden full of vegetables and flowers.

“Kana, I am so glad you are here.” Says the witch that is watering her plants. “Your potion is ready.”

“Jade, this man came here for your help.

“Oh, a human? I will prepare the magical book now. Your potion flasks are on the table of always, Kana.”

The witch greets you with a kiss of welcome, and she guides you inside the hut. The place has many hunting trophies and weapons, and there is some alchemical device makes bubbles and steam in the center of the room. Kana takes some flasks from the table of the kitchen and drinks one, which make him change his appearance into… a woman? A really beautiful woman dressed in red.

“What are you looking at, human?”

“Sorry, it is just that… does Rose knows?

“Of course.”

She is looking at you with a bit of anger, but finally the witch come to the rescue.

“I have the spell needed to make you return to the surface, but it requires some from of introspection. First, I need you to look at this mirror.”

You look into the mirror Jade pointed at, and there is something… weird.

“Huh?” You are worried about this. Is your reflection supposed to be… so gray? Now that you think about it, everyone in this world is a colorful creature, but you are the only thing that doesn’t belong.

 

Waking World

“I AM GRAY!”

“John…”

You wake up next to Vriska, and the clock says it is 6 AM. That was a weird dream, but was it just random stuff or was your brain trying to tell you something?

 

Dream Bubbles

Kanaya’s POV:

Working at a fashion company is stressing, but the rewards are worth it. You arrive in your fancy limousine at your home, and are received by your daughter.

“Mommy, mommy!”

You carry your child inside the house and search for your beautiful wife.

“How was your day at work, honey?”

“I had a meeting with sone celebrities that don’t know how to dress properly. At the end I fixed the problems with their disastrous designs.”

“It is so wonderful what you do, my dear Kanaya.”

Your wife seats over your legs, and even if you no longer have male genitalia you still feel aroused by this. You just look up to her and try to reach her lips…

“Do you think we should watch the new Ghostbusters movie, sweetheart?”

Over you is John wearing a cocktail dress and a fake blond wig!

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

 

Waking World.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
“Kanaya, I am trying to sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have said that the bard is Dave, and he is wearing the bard costume he wore at Paradox Space.


End file.
